


Quickly Drawing Together

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto and Joey get wrapped up in a drawing competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickly Drawing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend [wheresmycardigan](http://wheresmycardigan.tumblr.com/) as a "thank you" for drawing some awesome Gary/Ash pics for me.  
> [Cross-posted on tumblr](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/12188539020/darkmus-quickly-drawing-together).

Joey sits in an empty classroom, hunched over his desk. Some unheard footsteps slowly click-clack into the room and then he's not alone any more. Joey doesn't notice it though, until the person is right on top of him.

"What are you drawing?" an all too familiar voice drawls by Joey's right shoulder.

The blond clamps down on his notebook and his yellow, wooden pencil nearly snaps in two in the process.

"Nothin'!"

Seto snorts, piecing together that "nothin'" isn't really nothing because the drawing in question is covered and the response he received was far too quick to be innocent. Joey eyes Seto and bristles at the look the brunet is giving him.

On a whim, Seto decides it would be fun to invade Joey's personal space and he peels Joey's hand off of the paper before swooping in and stealing it.

"Hey!"

Seto inspects the picture and his smirk slowly dissolves.

It's a rather tacky doodle of him with his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed.

For a moment, he considers wadding it up and throwing it away, but ultimately decides against it. Instead, he pulls out a mechanical pencil from his bag. The pencil clicks a few times and Seto descends on the page with malicious glee.

A few seconds later there is another, equally unflattering doodle on the paper - but this time of Joey, with buck-teeth and swirly crazy eyes. Seto holds it in front of Joey, clearly amused by his own handiwork.

Joey lets out an offended squawk and steals the paper from him.

With a few furious scribbles, he reveals Seto with a Hitler-stash.

Seto growls and bumps shoulders with him, vying for a spot on the desk. They're both drawing furiously and soon a garden of doodles spring to life on the page.

Joey with ridiculously enormous hair.

Seto with devil horns and tail.

Joey as an donkey.

Seto with a comically small penis.

And as they continue their tug-of-war, sparing for drawing space, Seto's grin gets larger and larger. He forgets for a moment to be a complete frigid asshole and Joey forgets how much Seto ticks him off.

Their shoulders jostle against each other and they hardly notice.

Suddenly, Joey's pencil tip breaks in the flurry of their drawing competition and the snap brings them back to reality.

They look at each other and quickly realize just how close their faces are - so close that their noses are nearly touching. They hastily back away, faces red in embarrassment.

Joey looks up at Seto and the confused expression his face. It's like Seto wants to leave but doesn't quite know how. And if Seto's heart is beating as fast as his, there's no doubt that Seto's mind is swimming, too.

Joey comes to his senses faster than Seto and takes a bit of pity on the other as he tries to catch up. Joey throws Seto a grin and steals his pencil and starts to scribble. Seto has a brief moment of protest but acquiesces to curiosity to see what Joey's drawn.

It's a cute little doodle of Seto with his locket, smiling.

The young CEO moves in closer and plucks the pencil away from Joey's hands. In the corner of the page, he draws Joey with a little puppy by his side.

Joey lets an amused snort and steals the pencil away again. He draws Seto kneeling to pet the puppy.

When he's done, he looks back up at Seto. By this time, Seto's recovered and has an amused smirk on his face.

Joey swallows and smiles right back at him.

Suddenly, the bell rings and they look up at it, their eyes scan he empty room and Seto quickly retreats to his own desk. He doesn't realize he's bequeathed his pencil to Joey until he sits down and students have filed into the room.

Joey safely tucks the drawing under the next page of his notebook and grins to himself the rest of the day.


End file.
